


Jack?who?

by Carryonmywaywardassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Sabriel - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmywaywardassbutt/pseuds/Carryonmywaywardassbutt
Summary: You are Sam's twin. You two research well together. You find something about a offspring of a arch-angel and a human. His name is Jack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Heyo guys this will be my first fanfiction HOPEFULLY I WON'T REFRESH THE PAGE AND LOOSE ALL OF MY WORK THIS TIME. I did that trying to make a Panic! At The Disco Fic.

As you and Sam we're researching you asked him a question. The offspring of a arch-angel and a human is how he described it. Dean found a case and you decided to come with.  
-  
As you pulled out your gun to save Gabriel you stopped and threw a knife at the vampire. Pure Silver. It died. As you we're going to tell Gabriel something a random force pushed you up against the wall. You woke up with you head pounding and your H/L H/C hair was in your face Castiel, Dean, Gabriel, and Sam looked like they we're fine. You on the other hand we're a mess. Castiel came over to you because he was paying attention and figured you needed help. "Are you alright Y/N?" Asked Castiel. "Yeah." You responded. Castiel helped you up saw a figure behind them.  
-  
When you got the Impala your head was hurting even more. You felt someone touch you and you jumped. It was the figure that you behind the boys. When you jumped Jack pulled away. "Hello I'm Jack!" He said excitedly. "Hello, Jack. I'm Y/N." "I wasn't trying to scare you Y/N. I was trying to fix your headache." He said. You looked at him confused. "I'm a Nephilim." He stated. You said "an offspring of an Arch-Angel and a Human?" He nodded. Castiel, Dean, Gabriel, and Sam we're outside the car talking about something. "Hey is it Okay if I go talk to the boys?" You said calmly. Jack nodded. As you got out of the car you got all of the attention.  
-  
When you got back to the bunker Everyone was sleepy well Not the Angels or you. But Cas and Gabe went with there boyfriends. You and Jack didn't have anything to do. You had a sleepover because nobody stopped you.  
-  
In the morning you got woken up by someone. They we're nice about it so you figured it was Cas or Jack. It was Jack.  
-  
When you we're ready you came down stairs. You figured you looked nice cause everyone was looking at you. Cas and Sam we're making breakfast Gabriel and Dean we're talking about you and Jack and they kept looking at you two. You ignored them and continued talking to Jack.  
-  
After breakfast The couple's left you alone. Jack said something really surprising "Your cute Y/N." You said "Thanks. You too." Then you two continued talking. At lunch everyone came downstairs and Jack said this "Me and Y/N Are dating." Nobody looked surprised. They just clapped.  
-  
2 months later. You and Jack we're official. Nobody was mad. Jack and you got along very well.


	2. Jace and Alec?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet two people from another series. The mortal instruments.

You we're hunting demons with Sam. You heard other people So You and Sam slowly went to investigate. They looked armored. Sam told you no you left him anyways. He was texting Dean. "Hi. I'm Y/N. Who are you two?" She said and didn't get to close. Jace turned around quickly and she look surprised at how fast he turned. Alec on the other hand turned around slowly. "I'm Alec. This is Jace. We're shadowhunters. Jace may look like he will hurt you but he won't." You calmed down. Sam looked up. "Y/N!" Sam shouted and ran. Jace looked annoyed and Alec looked worried. "Is this your Boyfriend?" Jace said annoyed. You shook your head as a no. Sam looked at the two of them. You looked at Alec and questioned what was goinon silently.  
-  
When they got home Jack was super happy to see you.


	3. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack doesn't know if you love him anymore because you spend time with your friend that you met in 2nd grade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S UP SLUTS? I'M BACK. Your welcome. c:

You,Sam,and Gabriel went to go eat lunch. Dean,Cas,and Jack didn't come because they we're to lazy. When you got to the restaurant the waitress seated you. You guys sat down and started talking about what the next hunt was. You kept looking over at a person. Gabriel asked you if you we're ok. Because you kept looking at the same person. You said "Yeah. Excuse me for a moment." And you got up and walked over to the person you kept looking at. They we're sitting with someone you didn't recognize. You froze not knowing what to do. It was you best friend from 2nd grade, and he was on a date with a stuck up looking girl. You didn't say that about her outloud but to your self. You laughed at your own comment, and they looked at you. You turned and walked back. "What was that Y/N?" Sam asked. You told him that it was your best friend from 2nd grade. Gabriel got up and went over to your friend and asked him his name. "What's your name child?" Gabe demanded. You and Sam looked embarrassed. He said "My name is Christian. Why does it matter?" You got up and came over and told Gabe to go sit down. You said "Sorry, Christian. He is-." You had to think of a word for Gabe. "Protective." You finished with a smile. Christian looked at you for a moment and questioned your name. "Y/N?!?". You nodded, and walked away. Sam ordered you and Gabe water because you we're not at the table. The waitress came back with the water and you and Sam both said "Thank you."   
•  
•  
You invited Christian over and you ended up completely ignoring Jack for 3 1/2 hours. On accident. Jack came in the room and said hello. You said "Hi babe." Jack smiled a little because he realised you still loved him and he wasn't forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long I hope you liked it. And nothing got deleted c: tell me if you want more of Christian or not.


	4. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time and Jack gets you a dog and you name it sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no idea how this will turn out sorry in advance.

It was Christmas Eve and it was snowing out. You just finished decorating the tree and Sam made hot cocoa. You sat on the couch next to Jack and cuddled up to him and watched tv with him, Sam, Gabriel, Dean, and Cas. You all fell asleep and Jack slide out from under you and went and got the dog that was a quiet dog and put him under the tree in a crate. Jack got back in his spot next to you and fell asleep. You woke up super excited and yelled "Guys it's Christmas!!!!" Gabriel heard and so did Cas and they joined you continuously yell then everyone else got up and Dean said to You Gabe and Cas that you guys are like 5 year olds. You saw the dog and screeched and picked it up (It's a golden retriever) Jack looked at you, you thanked him and named the dog Sugar. Cas got super excited and came over to spend time with you and the dog. So you guys went to the couch and Sam took a picture of you and Cas playing with Sugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your welcome? Sorry it was short.


	5. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets sick Dean acts like a mother. Gabriel gives no fucks and does things the easyer way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know

Y/N woke up sweaty and burning up, you kicked off the cover and went to go find Sam. "Where the fuck is everybody?" You yelled because you couldn't find anybody. "Jesus fucking Christ Y/N" Dean said "you don't have to shout" he looked at you for a moment and went to go find a thermometer. "103.2, Y/N. We're going to the ER" you didn't argue with Dean because you knew that you wouldn't win. Where was Jack you wondered. "At the store with sam" castiel said like he was reading your mind. Gabriel popped up and stated that he should come with.  
-  
-  
In the car  
-  
-  
"FFS Dean, slow down" you said annoyed because he didn't need to drive as fast as he was. He ignored you. Gabe was having no fucks with Dean for some reason and he teleported you two.  
-  
-  
At the ER  
-  
-  
You we're told to drink lots of water and sleep.


End file.
